Spirits (Date A Live)
Spirits are extraterrestrial beings and cosmic entities from another dimension or another alternative reality. The Spirits were created in the Tree of Life. They are made with Sephira Crystals by an unknown being. These spacequakes are usually involuntary, but they can also cause spacequakes voluntarily, as Kurumi, Kotori and Miku have shown. Each Spirit has a numerical kanji in their name. They also each possess an Astral Dress as well as an Angel, which are respectively named after the Divine Names of the Sephirot of the Tree of Life Kabbalah corresponding to the numerical kanji in their names, and the archangels governing the corresponding Sephirot. Each Spirit has a unique ability, and each displays different levels of knowledge about Earth. When a human is exposed to a crystal, they receive whatever power the crystal stores inside. Giving a Sephira Crystal to Kotori and Miku is how Phantom turned them into Spirits. Powers & Abilities Each individual Spirit has their own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of "Mana" they hold within their bodies. However, all Spirits have the common feature ability of creating their own Astral Dress, as well having an Angel. Angels The absolute shield that protects the Spirits; the form, the shape and even its function all reflect on the Spirits itself. Angels can take many forms, from monsters to swords, or humanoids. *Zafkiel *Zadkiel *Camael *Gabriel Astral Dress Astral Dress or raiment is the Spirits' armor or clothing created by their power. Spirits can change it to whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want. Demon King The Spirits in their primary armament while in their inverse form. They are described to be the inverse form, or darker and evil versions, of their angels. *Satan *Nehemah Sephira Crystal The Sephira Crystal is a mysterious round orb like gem, that, according to Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, all Spirits carry within themselves and is seemingly the source of their powers. When a human touches the gem, the gem is then seemingly absorbed into whoever touches it and transformes that person into a Spirit. Known Spirits First Spirit.jpg|First Spirit Nia.jpg|Nia, the Second Spirit Tohka_Novel.png|Tohka Yatogami 250px-Yoshinoo.png|Yoshino and Yoshinon Chara4_0.png|Kurumi Tokisaki Kotori_EFREET.png|Kotori Itsuka Gamechar1.png|Rinne Sonogami 348px-Like.jpg|Yamai Sisters Miku Izai.jpg|Miku Izayoi Chara10_0.png|Marina Arusu (Game only) 2601510-0903559377-edSJX.png|Maria Arusu (Game only) 251px-Sqsd1551297538_n.jpg|Natsumi Origami_SpiritDress.jpg|Origami Tobiichi Muku_profile_pic.jpg|Mukuro Hoshimiya UnkomwnSPi.jpg|Unknown Spirit (Manga only) RioDalRwIN.png|Rio (Game only) Mayuri.jpg|Mayuri (Movie only) 11061987_798978726844881_1371796657749103746_n.png|Spirits in mini-creepy Yangire and Yandere mode in Date A Party Symbolism of Spirits on the Tree of Life #'Deity the Highest Crown:' Origami Tobiichi #'Wisdom:' Nia Honjou #'Prudence:' Kurumi Tokisaki #'Justice:' Yoshino & Yoshinon #'Punishment:' Kotori Itsuka #'Excellence:' Mukuro Hoshimiya #'Victory:' Natsumi #'Praise:' Yamai Sisters #'Redemption:' Miku Izayoi #'Physical Matter:' Tohka Yatogami Trivia *So far, all of the Spirits in the series are female. *4 known Spirits in Date A Live; Kotori, Miku, Origami and Nia were originally human, though Nia hinted that all of the Spirits were human. *Spirits have alternate forms which is their actual form from the bordering dimension in which they came from. *All of the “Angels” used by the Spirits are named after Abrahamic Religious Angels. *All of the Astral Dresses used by Spirits are named after the divine names of God representing each respective Sephirah in the Kabbalah. Spirits Divine Theme Song Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Villainesses Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Superorganism Category:Outcast Category:Murderer Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hostile Species Category:Noncorporeal